


Photo Album

by kaythemom



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun is there, Chanyeol is emo, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jennie is dead, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: Chanyeol can't get over Jennie's death. Looking through their photo album doesn't make it any better.





	Photo Album

"Jen." Chanyeol softly whispered while holding a pretty orange photoalbum with sparkly stickers decorating the cover.

 

He opened the book, made sure the page didn't get wrinkly and carefully traced the polaroid that was adorning the first page. He remembered Jennie buying the photoalbum a year ago and excitedly showing it to him. Back then she said: "This is where we are going to store our memories so they can't fade out." He used to think that it was way too cheesy. But now he was unbelievably thankful for the scrapbook type album. Jennie loved taking new polaroid photos of them on trips, on holidays, on normal days and then sticking them on new pages, taking her time to add a pretty caption under them and stick different stickers there. It was her hobby. Anything she could create by herself was her hobby.

 

The first page had a pale pink background and adorable sun pattern. The polaroid itself showed the two of them sitting in a restaurant. It was their first holiday together. They chose Jeju as their destination, went on walks every evening to see the sunset, ate in various restaurants, rode a couple bike, went shopping for goods for each other's band members and so on. In the photo Chanyeol had large surprised eyes and a streak of ketchup on his lower lips meanwhile Jennie looked absolutely flawless. She always did. The note under the polaroid said: "Yeol beauty and Jennie beast, Jeju edition." The handwriting was so neat and ellegant just like everything Jennie did.

 

Chanyeol flipped the page. He could already feel tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to close the photoalbum and start doing something else. No, he let the colorful pages with shiny polaroids open the wounds on his heart even further.

 

This time it was a peachy colored page with stamped on pineapples. The polaroid showed the two of them hugging at night. It was taken by a homeless japanese man. After that they treated him to a late night snack. Then their ways parted. The writing under the photo said: "In Tokyo. Met Otonashi, our new friend and personal photographer." Chanyeol felt his heart actually twitch in physical pain as tears slipper from his dark eyes.

 

Before he turned the page, a hand with a box of tissues suddenly appeared in front of him face. He knew who it belonged to. He turned slightly right to see that his thoughts were correct, the floating hand was really connected to a certain redhead that happened to be his best friend.

 

Baekhyun waved the box to make Chanyeol take a tissue. The taller gladly took one while the latter kept smiling fondly at him. He used it to wipe his face and shoved the now dirty tissue into his pocket. Then he looked straight into the older's face as a quiet sob forced its way out of his throat.

 

"Baek, I miss her..." Chanyeol let Baekhyun embrace him in his fragile arms and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder.

 

"We all do, it was just a fatal accident, nobody expected something like that.." Baekhyun said quietly. It was true.

 

Jennie, Chanyeol's girlfriend passed away after falling off stage. She lost balance while performing in high heels in intense rain. She broke three ribs and one of them penetrated her left lung. The doctors couldn't save her. It broke everybody's heart. Remaining members of BLACKPINK went on a hiatus. It was the worst for Chanyeol though. He couldn't get over it even in the slightest. It happened four months ago yet the media kept talking about the accident, unknowingly hurting Chanyeol even more, wounding his heart and bruising his soul. Nobody was punished, the music show where BLACKPINK performed on the horrible day took no responsibility, blaming it all on the stylists of the group's company.

 

"Chan, don't cry please." Baekhyun pulled him closer, caressing his best friend's currently black hair.

 

"It will pass. It will get better. Just stop looking through the old photos. We can play computer game since there's no schedule tomorrow." The older offered to get the latter's focus on something else.

 

"I don't want to forget her. I could never do that." Chanyeol said, voice hoarse from the crying and ugly sobs he was errupting earlier.

 

"C-can you go through the album with me? Please." The younger's response surprised Baekhyun a lot. After Jennie's death the black haired boy distanced himself from everybody, he didn't eat, he didn't talk, he didn't smile, he just kept practising until his body screamed for a break. He tried to forget the mental pain through the physical pain. That was until Baekhyun made him open up to him. He stopped ignoring people that much and he was able to hold a conversation again. Their company felt relieved that he could perform again and make money for them.

 

"Of course, that's what best friends are for." Baekhyun reassured him and gently pulled the tellr on his lap. Chanyeol attempted to squirm away, Baekhyun just wrapped his arms around the latter's waist to keep him in place.

 

Chanyeol took that as a sign and opened the photoalbum on the third page. It was sky blue with tiny hand-drawn stars. The polaroid showed 13 people smiling. Exo and Blackpink all together. Under it a simple word shone. 'Family.' That caused Chanyeol to let out a harsh sob. He started crying again. He remembered the day as if it was the day before. All of them met in the backstage. Yixing started telling Lisa about the importance of bees, Jongdae and Jongin kept complimenting blushing Rosé and the rest got engaged in a conversation about everything and nothing with Jisoo. Meanwhile Chanyeol was flirting with Jennie, trying to make her flustered. He remembered getting frustrated because it seemed nearly impossible. At the end Jennie laughed and said his techniques were great but she'd prefer him to be himself. That's how they met and befriended. After that they exchanged phone numbers and chatted whenever they had a little bit of free time.

 

It evolved into something more and then they started dating. All their band members were cheering on them, their relatiosnhip was goals. Cute but playful. Cheesy but fresh. It was simply perfect. Jennie was. At the thought more tears slipped down Chanyeol's cheeks. Just then he noticed that Baekhyun's fingers were rubbing soft circles onto his tummy through the fabric of his plain black tshirt.

 

Then the hands disappeared from his stomack for a second and closed the sparkly orange albums and put it aside while simultaneously reaching for another tissue to dry off the salty liquid staining the black haired boy. He then turned him on his lap to make him face him.

 

"Chan-ah, you've had enough today. Let's go to bed." He lead him to the bedroom where he tucked him under the blanket.

 

"I know it's hard, Channie. I understand. But it will get better. Jennie is watching you from above. She's your angel. She wouldn't want you to cry so much. Good night Chan. I love you." Baekhyun put Chanyeol's fringe aside and planted a gently kiss on the latter's forehead.

 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a bet in November. Still haven't proofread it, sorry.


End file.
